Mother,Dearest
by Inkettrinket
Summary: As, Barry Allen approaches his wedding day, he struggles to embrace his new future when a past tragedy continues to plague him. When his emotional turmoil causes him to abruptly quit the Justice League and alienate those closest to him in the process. Hal reaches out to his best friend, realizing that this isn't your normal bad day: Justice league war ARC based.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League

A/N: Hey, there folks! I am back with a new fanfic. I actually do love Barry Allen but never felt good enough to ever really write him properly. Then this idea came along. As much I love the Superman, Batman centered fics I love to do. I am putting Barry and Hal in the spot light. Anyhoo, like always and enjoy. (P.S: I am working on a contagion update didn't forget those who are reading it. Just WRITERS BLOCK. UGH!)

Warning: Subject Matter is going too be heavy content in a sense of life and death situations

Mother, Dearest-prologue

This day was hard, this was the date he dreaded every year. It seemed the older he got the worse it became, time was suppose to heal. He honestly believed it, but with his wedding looming a week away he felt disconnected. Iris was head deep in bridal preparations and with his duty to the Justice League slowing down he had more time to dwell and think.

"Hey, Barry!"

Barry turned to see Shazam beaming that smile. Waving his hand, god he didn't need that right now.

"Hey." he managed.

"Meeting starts in like ten minutes. You're not even in your costume."

"I will be, it takes me two seconds."

"Right, see you in there!" Billy concluded happily.

Barry stood a moment longer, even the day was beautiful. Sunshine, great summer breeze, and he still felt like crap.

Cyborg was mid sentence when Barry entered the hall. He wordlessly sat down in his seat beside Hal, the meeting was tedious, like most budget meetings were. He wanted to focus on the numbers but his mind wouldn't shut off.

"I know this meeting isn't the most exciting, but we have to keep track of our expenses."

Hal nodded. "That's right, I mean, Batman can't make up the difference every time."

"I can." Batman answered.

Hal cocked an eyebrow. "Yeeah, but you shouldn't."

Cyborg coughed. "Anyway, what I was going to say is now we can go on to mission reports. And scheduling."

Billy groaned. "Seriously, how long have we been here?"

"Twenty minutes." Cyborg answered.

Causing Billy to let out a louder groan. "AW man, isn't there anything we can really do hero stuff?"

"This is the less glamorous side, to this league." Superman replied.

Shazam leaned his head back to look at the ceiling. "We're heroes not business men."

"Maybe, Diana can wrap her lasso around your neck and put you out of your misery."

Silence fell quickly in the space among the lead, everyone's eyes on Barry. Billy leaned forward.

"Dude...that's dark."

Barry's eyes landed on the youngest league member. "When are you going to just grow up Billy . Not everything in life is going to be wrapped in comic books and bubble gum."

Billy leaned forward. "Hey, I'm in the Justice League not Teen Titans, so that is grown up enough!"

"You are only in this league on a technicality. How long do you think we're going to hold your hand, huh?"

"Barry, Hey, take it easy he's just a kid." Hal stated.

Barry turned his attention to Hal causing the other to straighten. "That's my point, he's a kid. He's not even a teenager why are you comfortable with this?" 

"Shazam, has contributed immensely to the Justice League. He has proven himself in battle that he can carry his own." Diana replied.

Barry looked around the table, everyone staring at him. He could feel his skin tingle, he clenched and unclenched his hands to get rid of the feeling.

"You bet I have." Billy chimed in.

Hal nodded. "If you ask me. He has done one heck of a job."

Barry shook his head. "Yeah. Like that gives me confidence."

It was Hal's turn to be angry. "Is there something you want to say, Bare?"

Barry turned on Hal. "You aren't exactly, someone who has made wise choices."

Hal gritted his teeth. "Excuse, me?!"

Barry pointed over to Batman. "If it wasn't for Batman doing crash training on you during the toughest battle of our lives. You seriously wouldn't be alive today."

Hal crossed his arms. "I wasn't easy, I admit it. Batman, is a royal pain in the ass."

"His judgment is sound!"

Hal incredulously stared at his best friend. "And mine isn't?"

"If it wasn't for you inheriting a ring from a dead alien, you'd still by that irresponsible, failing pilot that was one step away being kicked out of the air force!"

Superman stood up. "That is enough."

Barry wasn't fazed. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, if I don't respect a man who is to busy worrying about his love life then serving his community. First, Diana and god forbid if Lois isn't sucking off your face by sunset."

Clark stood dumbfounded. Cyborg, cleared his throat. "I don't know what you're trying to achieve here, but Clark was saving this world while you were still holding on to your mothers hand. Show some respect."

Barry stood up. "I worked independently for years long before the league was ever created. I can do it again."

This brought shock rippling through the hall. Hal quickly ran after Barry catching him by the arm.

"Barry, wait."

For a brief moment Hal saw something else captured in those blue eyes. "Good bye, Hal."

Then he was gone.


End file.
